A Choice to Make
by ktkinz98
Summary: Jinora had always crushed on Bolin. But when an opportunity presents itself will she stay with her old crush or make a choice that will change everything? BTW this is my first fanfic ever.


Chapter 1: (Jinora is 19 and Bolin is 25)

Bolin's POV

Jinora was a quiet girl. But sometimes that was the way Bolin liked it. He needed someone to keep him centered and Jinora needed someone to loosen her up. Bolin always thought that Jinora was too young for him, but now at the age of 25 he realized that Jinora had blossomed into an amazing and beautiful woman at the age of 19. As he sat alone in his apartment he remembered that Jinora had once had a crush on him once when he was younger. He remembered Korra coming up and teasing him over it but he blew it off like it was no big deal. Jinora used to look up to him with the sweetest smile and blush that would put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. But he never sees that day-brighting smile anymore. Maybe it's because she got over her crush. Or maybe she felt she shouldn't do it anymore since Bolin had a girlfriend. Asami.

Chapter 2:

Jinora's POV

As the warm water laps at her toes, Jinora thinks back on her love life. She's had a few boyfriends but none of them have ever made a lasting impression on her. There is one crush that will not go away no matter how hard she tries. Bolin. The one with the girlfriend. Why didn't she make a move earlier? The connection Bolin and her had vanished the instant Asami became his girlfriend. Bolin has had many girlfriends, but none of them had lasted longer than a week. She guesses this is why she can no longer look at Bolin the same way now that he has a "real girlfriend". Asami and Bolin had been dating for six months now, and it still hurts Jinora every time she sees them. She was afraid to make the first move for being afraid to be rejected, but she now realizes anything would be better than this. As she looks out at the horizon, one thing becomes clear. It was time for a change.

Chapter 3:

Bolin's POV

There was a knock on the door. Bolin didn't hear it for he was too busy thinking about Jinora and what he could do about his problem. Asami opened the door with and quietly snuck in to sit on the couch. "AAAHHHHHH DONT HURT ME" Bolin screamed. Of course he had forgotten Asami and him had planned to meet here before they went to Meelo's party. "Bolin, Bolin it's okay its just me, Asami!" "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to its just that it's hard not to think about it and-" "Bolin what in the world are you talking about?" Oh yeah. Asami didn't know he was thinking about Jinora in "that way". In fact she didn't even know he was thinking about Jinora at all. "Umm I was thinking about if we lived under water and I know you wouldn't like that I'm sorry" "Bolin I don't care if you think about that or day dream. I just want you to be you. Now let's go have some fun. We are going to go to Meelo's celebration remember? Because he earned his tattoos?" Oh great just what he needed. To go to Air Temple Island where Jinora happened to be. "This will be loads of fun" he thought to himself. "Oh yeah I forgot. Let's go."

Chapter 4:

Jinora's POV

"Jinora! What are you doing out here? I've been searching for you every where! Don't you know Meelo's party is in less than an hour? You need to clean up and then I can help you with your hair! Come on Jinora let's go!" rang the high pitched voice of her little sister, Ikki. Jinora was pulled all the way back up to her room. "Jinora why are you moving so slow? Don't you know that Korra and Mako are going to be there? And Bolin and Asami? We haven't seen them in forever!" "That's the way I wish it would stay..." whispered Jinora. "What, Jinora? Speak up-oh look we're here! Let's get you all fancied up! I invited Skoochy!" Oh fun. Ikki invited that filth off the street who flirts with her every chance he gets. Does he not understand that she isn't interested? "Ok Jinora! You're all ready now! Let's go find Bolin and Asami! I can't wait to see them!" They walk into the terrace where the party is being held and then she sees them. They are kissing. She starts to feel sick to her stomach. Next thing she knows she vomits everywhere. "Great way to start off the party," she thinks to herself.

Chapter 5:

Bolin's POV

"Korra! Asami! Bolin! Anyone? Jinora threw up and I don't know if she's feeling well but that isn't very good because then shes going to miss Meelo's party! Mom what should we do?" Man could Ikki talk a million miles a minute. Bolin rushed over to Jinora and held her up by her arms. Bolin didn't care if she vomited on him he was worried for her well-being. "Let go of me, now." growled Jinora. What happened to her? "I said, let go." As he let go of her she turned around, pulled out her glider, and flew off into the sunset. That last part looked like something out of a fairy tale, except when he looked around, he realized this was anything but one. He had vomit on his sleeve and more importantly Asami was coming at him like a lion stalks his prey. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT. YOU'RE DATING ME NOT JINORA. DO YOU REALIZE THAT? TALK TO ME." she screamed at him. "I-I was just h-helping her up. T-That was all." "Bolin how am I supposed to believe that you don't have feelings for Jinora?" "This is how" He took Asami, spun her around, and was about to kiss her, when he realized, he couldn't. He just couldn't promise Asami that he didn't have feelings for Jinora when he did. "I-I have to g-go to the bathroom." With that he set down Asami and ran as fast as he could to go find Jinora.

Chapter 6:

Jinora's POV

She flew until she reached the only spot she knew that no one would find her. At least she hoped. It was a book store. Now even though you would think of course they would look for her there, it wasn't technically a book store. On the outside it said it was a telephone store. Jinora found it one day when she was wandering the streets. It was snowing that day and she needed shelter so she popped in. She immediately recognized the owner. It was the old library intern that used to work at her favorite library. "Jinora? Is that you?" "Yep that's me." It was Lee. They went out for a few weeks before she broke it off. "I have just the thing to show you, Jinora. Since I left the library I've been working on collection. Do you want to see?" And here she was. Hiding in that very same book collection today. Ironic was it that she was hiding from her current "crush" in her ex-boyfriends library. "Is everything okay?" "Yes, Lee. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about...life." "Sounds interesting" He sits down. Great. "Tell me about life, Jinora. Any new guys?" Did he really just ask that? "Umm not really...well there is this one guy. He's an earthbender, he's smart, fun-" Before she could finish Lee leaned down and kissed her.

Chapter 7:

Bolin's POV

He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He searched every library, book store, noodle shop, and school but he couldn't find a single trace of Jinora. It was as if she disappeared of the face of the earth. He finally gave up around three in morning and he walked slowly back to his apartment, dragging it out in case he saw her. He reached his apartment and realized he lost his key somewhere and now he was locked out. The only other person who had a key was Asami, but he didn't really wanna over to Asami's right now, considering what had just happened. For now he just sat, waiting for an idea or for morning, or whatever came first. He decided to think about his current situation. He loved Asami but he also loved Jinora. Asami deserved better than him, he knew that for sure. She deserved someone who wouldn't lie to her or think about another girl while they were dating. She already had to deal with this when Mako did it to her long ago, but twice? He didn't know what to do. Then there was Jinora. The way she acted when he most recent saw made him wonder if she even liked him as a friend. What if he broke up with Asami only to find out Jinora didn't even like him at all? It was worth the risk though. He loved her too much too wait any longer on what could happen and decided to make things happen. He did know though that he would need to end things with Asami, and soon. It would hurt her feelings, but not as much as her finding out he cheated on her. Might as well do it tonight. So he picked himself up, and took off to Asami's to finally take that first step with Jinora.

Chapter: 8

Jinora's POV

She slapped him right across his face. What in the world was he thinking?! "What was that for?!" he questioned as he rubbed the swelling spot on his cheek. "Hmm maybe it was because, let's see, YOU JUST KISSED ME?" "You were talking about me right? That's why I kissed you! You looked so confused so I thought I would take the first step." "I was talking about Boli-" As soon as she said it she knew she shouldn't of. "That old guy?!" "He's only 25" she whispered. "Jinora you don't belong with him, you belong with me! Ever since we broke up I can't stop thinking about you!" What was she supposed to say to that? That she was too? But she wasn't. In fact she was thinking about Bolin. But there was something about Lee that she still loved. "Listen to me, Jinora. I'm leaving for Ba Sing Se University in two days. I want you to come with me." "What?! How? I haven't even applied or anything! And plus what if I don't even want to go?" "I don't think they would want to miss out on a chance of having an airbender in their school. And please. You don't even need to tell anyone. Leave a note and slip off in the middle of the night with me" Maybe she should. She would be able to get away from all the stress here. But what about her dad, mom, Ikki, and Korra? More importantly what about Bolin? How would he react? All she knew for sure right now is that she had big decision to make and soon.

Chapter: 9

Bolin's POV

As Bolin trudged through the gritty streets, he pondered if he was doing the right thing. Poor Asami had never done a thing to hurt him, but here he was, all ready to backstab her just to get closer with Jinora. Maybe he should think this over with some noodles. But he will have to make sure not to eat the cactus juice noodles. Those would never end well. So he changed his course to the noodle shop. When he arrived there he looked around and saw Jinora. "JINORA" he screamed. The lady turned around and then he saw ANOTHER Jinora. And then another. And another. By then he realized he was hallucinating and sat down. Next thing he knows the noodle shop owner is shaking him telling him it's morning and he better be going now. He sprang from his seat and high tailed his butt to Asami's. He knocked on the door, no answer. He found her spare key in the potted plant. Maybe he should've done that too and he wouldn't be here right now. Oh well, can't focus on what could've happened, he needs to focus on what will happen. He opened the door, but to him it looked like no one was home. It was six in the morning so maybe she was still asleep. "Asami? Are you in here?" he whispered. He tip-toed across the house until he arrived at her bedroom door. He prepared himself and decided to announce it right off the top. He took the door, pushed it open, and said "Asami we need t-". He didn't get to finish because when he opened the door lying next to Asami was General Iroh.

Chapter: 10

Jinora's POV

As Jinora tossed and turned in her bed at Air Temple Island, she thought of her possible answers. How could she let Lee down? He has always been there for her. But on the other hand how could she let Bolin down? Bolin was everything she wanted in a boyfriend. He made her laugh, smile, and he made her feel needed. But Bolin did slap her in the face when he went out with Asami. Lee never did that to her. Lee was just there. Waiting for Jinora if she ever changed her mind. She decided just in case she did leave, she better prepare a note. Not saying she was leaving, but if she did, the note would have to be perfect. She wiggled out from under the blankets and made her way over to her desk. She was just in her under bindings but it didn't matter because no one would be popping in on her at 6:00 in the morning. Or at least she hoped. As she was about to touch her pen to paper she heard a loud crash outside. She jumped ten feet in the air, literally. Then her window opened and who pops in? None other than Lee himself. "What are you doing here?!" she whispers in the most agitated tone she can make. "I'm leaving now and I came here for you. Are you coming?" She had to make the choice. She had to make it now.

Chapter: 11

Bolin's POV

He turned and ran. "Bolin this isn't what it looks like!" he heard Asami yell. Did she really think he would believe her? What type of idiot did she think he was? He kept running and when he got to the street he realized he had no place to go. Asami had his key. He had to go to Mako's and Korra's. Which happened to be on the other side of the city. All the way there he kept thinking, Jinora would never do this to me, why didn't I get with her when I had the chance? He felt like an idiot. When he finally arrived he was about ready to bawl. Hopefully Mako and Korra could help him. And then later he would go talk to Jinora. "Bolin what's wrong? And don't try to tell me nothing is wrong because I can tell from your eyes you are this close to crying" Korra said when she opened the door. "Everything" and then Bolin started the waterworks. "MAKO I NEED YOUR HELP. Come on Bolin let's go inside. So what happened?" "Asami-i cheated on me-e with Iroh-h" he sniffles out. "Bolin are you okay here let me help" Mako said as he rushed in. Mama Mako to the rescue. After some tea, noodles, and sweets Bolin finally was feeling better. "Thank you guys so much." He gave them both a platypus bear hug, even though it was a little difficult with Korra with her pregnant belly and all. "Well I'm off to find Jinora. Wish me luck." "Wait, Bo. Didn't you hear?" "Hear what?" "Jinora left this morning to go to Ba Sing Se University" And just like that his whole world crumbled beneath his feet.

Chapter: 12

Jinora's POV

As she rode the train she hoped she had made the right decision. Would Bolin miss her? It didn't really matter though because he had Asami. He would get over her just like all the other girls. Eventually she would wash away from his memory like a footprint in the sand. Plus, she had Lee sitting right next to her. He was an earthbender, very smart, and he loved to read. "What you thinking about, Jin?" She better learn to stop thinking about Bolin. "I'm just thinking about what we are going to do when we arrive." She hates lying. She always has. She wondered if Bolin and Asami would get married. If she was going to miss Korra's and Mako's baby being born. Did she love Lee? She had to if she ran away with him. "Jinora?" "Yes?" "I love you" Was he reading her mind? She had to answer. And she had to move on."I love you too."

Chapter: 13

Bolin's POV

This chapter skips ahead one year so now Jinora is 20 and Bolin is 26.

Today was the day Jinora was coming home. She had been away for an entire year and Bolin had stayed single and sad the entire time. He had been counting down days, but now that the actual day had arrived, he was nervous. Very nervous in fact. He had prepared a few jokes to make her smile when she arrived and to lighten the mood. He would definitely need them. Mako and Korra had their baby while Jinora was gone. They had twins, two baby girls, Maya, a firebender, and Yue, a waterbender. They wanted to name the waterbender after the moon and in honor of the girl who gave her life for it. Also, Asami and Iroh got married. He was glad for that though because they both moved to the fire nation. Mako and Korra picked him up on the way to the train station. Pema and Tenzin were watching the twins. "Are you ready for this, Bo?" "I'm not sure. I've been waiting for this day for a year, and I'm not sure." "Oh come on Bolin, everything will turn out fine! We will pick up Jinora and go eat some noodles before we have to relive Pema and Tenzin from twin duty." "Let's hope that's what happens." he whispered. They arrived as the train was pulling into the station. Jinora stepped out followed by an old boyfriend of hers, Lee. What was he doing with her? He waved and yelled "Hey Jinora! Over her-" He couldn't finish his sentence or even move when he saw the engagement ring on her left hand.

Chapter: 14

Jinora's POV

Jinora had almost forgotten about Bolin until she heard his shout. Why did he stop? Then she realized it was the ring. The one that said she was to marry Lee. And not Bolin. "Hey Bolin! How are you!" she asked him as if nothing was wrong. "Oh everything's just peachy," he managed to grumble out. "Lee is going to go visit his mother, so I thought I could hang out with you guys!" "Sure Jinora." When they arrived back at Mako's and Korra's, Korra had to put the twins to sleep and Mako had to start dinner, leaving Bolin and Jinora all alone in the living room. "So you're getting married?" Darn he noticed. "Uhh ya I am. You remember Lee right?" "Of course I do." And then there was awkward silence. "Jinora I love you" Bolin blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth and turned a shade of pink. "Bolin I-I don't know. I'm getting married and I shouldn't love another man, but-" she leaned over and kissed Bolin. "-but I do."

Chapter: 15

Bolin's POV

Bolin was speechless. This is not how he expected her to act all. He was expecting a stern, "Bolin, I'm getting married" or even a slap. But definitely not a kiss. Jinora had the biggest blush spread across her face. Right then Korra walked in. "Hey sorry that took so long, what'd I miss?" "I have to go to Lee, see you guys...later." And then she got up and left. She left before Bolin had a chance to stop her or before Korra had a chance to ask her why. Korra got up and slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked as he stood up to look and see how red it was. "Why'd you make Jinora leave? I didn't even have a chance to talk to her. And don't go telling me that you didn't do anything because I know you did." "You're wrong. I didn't do anything. I wasn't the one to kiss Jinora. She kissed me." "Oh." Korra looked down. "How was it?" "The kiss?! I mean I guess it was good...but Korra this is not what we should be talking about!" "Just trying to lighten the mood. You're usually the one to do that though." She was right. He needed to find a way to get the old Bolin back. Maybe then Jinora would see that she should marry him instead. He needed a plan. But he should probably not let Korra or Mako know that he is trying to ruin Jinora's marriage. "Well I'm going to go eat some noodles and then go back to my apartment. I do have work tomorrow" "Bye Bolin. You should probably not think about Jinora. Won't be healthy for you to stress over something like that." "Ok. Bye." As he set out he knew he must find Jinora, no matter what Korra advised him to do.

Chapter: 16

Jinora's POV

It was as she was walking to Lee's that she got the call. She innocently picked up the phone, unknowing what lay ahead. Her dad, Tenzin, had just had a heart attack. She dropped the phone and sat down. They said he was in a coma. They said they didn't know if he would get out. It was was raining. Perfect. Just what she needed to make it more depressing. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of her loving father, the one she had seen laughing and smiling earlier, is now in a coma. She couldnt make it to Lee's. She couldnt even move. So she sat. And she cried. "Jinora! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Bolin asked, out of breath from running. "My d-dad is i-in a c-coma," she managed to sniffle out. "Oh, Jinora. Come here." By now they were both soaking wet from the rain. She climbed into his lap and hugged him, hard. "Thank you for finding me, Bolin. I really appreciate it." "Any time, little bird, any time" He had just used her nickname she hadn't heard in years. But she didn't care. And with that she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Jinora. Even if you are getting married." "I love you too, Bolin" she sleepily said as she drifted off in Bolin's arms. Bolin carried her all the way home, not regretting once that he had found her.

Chapter: 17

Bolin's POV

As Bolin placed Jinora down in his bed, he wondered if Jinora was actually going to marry Lee. She shouldn't, but she still might. Who was the one who carried her out of the rain? Not Lee. He looked over to Jinora and she seemed to be crying.

"Jinora? Are you okay?" Nothing. She was still asleep. "Lee...I love you-" sigh " -but I c-can't marry you, I love Bolin more." What? Wait, she was sleep talking. But these must be her true feelings. "Jinora, marry me instead-" and then he woke her with a kiss. "Bolin w-what are you doing?!" "I heard you sleep talk, Jinora. You don't have to marry Lee" "But it would hurt him." "Jinora. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you don't truly love?" "No..." And then she kissed him. "I want to spend it with you." And they continued kissing even through the knock at the door. Even as Korra, Mako, and Lee wandered into Bolin's apartment. "Bo? Have you seen Jinora?" And then they found Jinora. And Bolin. Kissing.

Chapter: 18

Jinora's POV

"JINORA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Lee screamed at her. "L-Lee I can't marry you." "OBVIOUSLY. Why would I marry you of I can't trust you?" "You shouldn't. I'm so sorry" "But Jinora, I do love you." "I know Lee." She looked down. "I think its best that I leave." "Where will you go?" "I will go to my mother's, where people don't backstab me." He turned, started to walk, and tripped right on to his face. He turned a bright red and stammered out, "T-There was a c-crack." And then he RAN out of there. "Jinora, I love you." "Bolin, I love you too." "Um guys, sorry to break up the little love fest, but we got a call before we came here saying Tenzin was moving and talking, but still unconscious." Korra announced. "Oh, let's go! I hope that means he will wake up!" And with that they left for the hospital with Korra and Mako holding hands in the front, and Jinora and Bolin holding hands in the back.

Chapter: 19

Bolin's POV

"Jinora! Dad's been moving! That means he could wake-JINORA YOUR HOLDING HANDS WITH BOLIN WHERE'S LEE WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ikki spat out. "Well, long story short, I'm not marrying Lee and I love Bolin." "Took you long enough to figure that one out," Ikki said under her breath. "I agree with you on that, Ikki" he whispered to her. "Hey, Jinora?" "Yes?" She looked up to him with that smile that he had not seen in years. Oh how he missed that smile. It made him have butterflies in his stomach. "I love you. And your smile. And I know this is the wrong place and wrong time, but I can't wait any longer. Wil-" "Bolin, will you marry me?" He smiled down at her and laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Right then Tenzin started moving. He sat up. "Why am I in the hospital?" "Dad! I love you don't ever scare us like that again!" They hope in her eyes sparked like fire. They sat in that hospital room, smiling, talking, and laughing, letting hope, love, and happiness fill the room. Nothing could ruin this moment.


End file.
